Princeton's Princess
by Nessie-92
Summary: Bella's grandfather David  Renee's dad  used to abuse her as a child before he died. Now, at the age of 18 she is starting college and is realising what it has done to her emotionally and mentally. Edward Bella Cannon Pairings. All human. OOC
1. Even in my dreams he's there

Warning. This story is rated M for a reason. Contains child abuse, rape, strong language, lemons and adult themes.

Bella's grandfather David (Renee's dad) used to abuse her as a child before he died. Now, at the age of 18 she is at college and is realising what it has actually done to her emotionally and mentally. Renee her mother also died with Bella's grandfather in a car crash. Edward and Bella canon pairings. OOC. All Human. (Renee's side of the family is of British Origin but her, her mum, dad and two sisters moved to America when Renee was 17, her brother stayed in the UK along with her oldest sister).

I own nothing, apart from the storyline.

* * *

><p><em>Bella.<em>

No. Please. Please don't make me. I don't want you to touch me again. Please, please. My eight year old eyes looked up at him as he forced me up the stairs to his bedroom. Dragging me along. He opened the door and threw me in the room.

He shut the door behind him. Forcing me onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling praying he would make it quick. I hoped that mum and dad would be back from the shops soon. I prayed they would hurry up and put me out of my misery, staring at the ceiling I phased everything out, tried not to feel, tried not to think, as hard as I tried I still felt his hand go down my pants.

*.*

"AAAGGGHHH" panting I woke up. Just another nightmare, I told myself. Just another nightmare. Tears formed in my eyes as I realised what I had been dreaming of, again. Turning over I looked at the clock

"4:30" I sighed "Damn" that meant only 3 more hours till I had to get up, and 5 more hours until I left for college. I sighed again and turned away from the clock trying not to cry again, I had hoped my mother Renee would be here to see this day, but she never would. A lump caught in my throat as I remembered the day my father had told me the news…

"Die die die!" I shouted as I ran round the garden with my toy aeroplane, yeah I was 10 but so what, I had a vivid imagination at times and reverted to childish ways after…_he_ had seen me. "neeeeom!" I was being an RAF pilot, like my Uncle in the UK, I had never been to the UK he always came to visit here, but he hadn't been to see us in a long time and it made me sad. I hid behind a bush from the bad guys, I had just seen my dad come out from the living room into the back garden, he was the enemy today in my game. I jumped out at him "DIE! EH EH EH EH!" and stopped short when he didn't fall to the floor like he usually did

"Dad…you are supposed to die. I just shot you!" I folded my arms and looked at him unimpressed. Then I noticed his expression, he looked sad, like he was about to cry. Dad never cried, so I knew something was very, very wrong

"Dad" I said timidly "what's wrong…you look upset"

he took me in his arms and picked me up, carrying me into the living room and sat me on the sofa next to him. He turned towards me and put his hand on mine

"Bella. Darling. I'm afraid I have some bad news." I stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. "Mummy and Grandad had an accident"

"What kind of accident?" I asked in a whisper

"A bad one sweetie. Grandad wont be waking up" he told me holding my hand. I didn't know how to feel. I was sad, but happy at the same time, but then the shock kicked in. He hadn't told me about mummy yet

"What about mummy?" I asked, still quiet

"She's not very well. She's in hospital. I'm going to go and see her now and you need to stay with Uncle Billy and Jake ok?"

"I don't want to stay with them!" I complained "I want to go with you to see mummy! Jake smells and is mean! Why can't I come too!"

"Because she's not well sweetie. And where she is at the minute children aren't allowed to go, its a special place for adults" he gave me a hug "come on, lets get you some overnight clothes" and with that he took me upstairs to get some clothes to take to Uncle Billy's house.

I hated going to Uncle Billy's house. He wasn't really my uncle, it was a tradition from my mum's side of the family that children call old friends of the family Aunty and Uncle, so Billy was Uncle Billy and Sue was Aunty Sue. I didn't understand why but mummy always said it was a polite British way of speaking. I didn't mind calling him that, and I didn't mind uncle Billy, it was Jake I didn't like, he always picked on me when I was there, him and his gang didn't let me join in with any of their games because I was a girl and Leah didn't like me either, so I just hung around on my own as usual.

We pulled up to Billy's house and Dad dropped me off, giving me a swift hug before speeding to the hospital. I turned to Billy and burst into tears. He picked me up and took me inside, it was late so I got into my Pyjamas and went straight to bed. I slept in Jakes bed, he had to sleep on the floor when I was round. Just as I was drifting off to sleep I got woken up by Jake jumping on me

"HEY!" I squealed "what are you doing!"

"You are in MY bed!" Jake said poking me in the side "And I don't think that's fair! Every time you come round I have to go on the floor!" he folded his arms and pouted trying to be intimidating giving me a glare

"That's because I'm older" I said trying to kick my legs to make him fall off the bed "I'm two years older than you so I get the bed! Plus, I'm a guest so there!" I kicked harder and he fell off the bed onto the camp bed with a thud

"HEY!" he shouted standing up again, he was holding a pillow. I looked at him and rolled my eyes

"Look Jake. I just want to go back to sleep, I'm not in the mood ok" I whispered trying to take the pillow off him. He pulled it back and hit me on the head with it. "OH!" I gasped. The sad mood I was in left, I was competitive and no way was he going to win a pillow fight. I grabbed my pillow and hit him back, a mega fight began and before me knew it we were jumped from bed to bed squealing at each other. All of a sudden Billy came into the room and grabbed Jake's pillow off him

"Stop it you two!" we both stopped bouncing and looked at him, he looked sad "Bella, come into the living room please" it was then that my life came crashing down on my ten year old head.

*.*

I looked back at the clock 5:00. I sighed again and shut my eyes hoping for sleep as a tear trickled down my cheek.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? I've been thinking about writing this for a whilst now but haven't had the guts to do it. But last night I just had a brain wave and did it. My other stories haven't been finished and that upsets me, but I got mega writers block on them during my A level exams and just lost the flow of them. I will definitely finish this one, know this one is going to be very easy to write in some ways as I have experience area, unfortunately.<p>

Anyway I know this has some sad adult themes but I promise it will be good :)

Please review :) but dont worry, I wont be one of those authors that demands reviews before another chapter, I will try to put up at least one chapter a week :)

Thank you :)


	2. The house mates

I own nothing. Apart from the storyline.

Ok, so I got a bit excited writing this story today and just HAD to upload another chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

"Bella! Wake up!" Charlie shook me awake "Time for breakfast and then to…pack your things into the car" he choked up at the end of the sentence

"Charlie! No tears today ok" I said, sitting up and looking at him "I'll be fine. You'll be fine, I've taught you how to cook haven't I" I said smiling at him. That was my summer goal, to make sure he could cook for himself. Jake was highly impressed when I told him half way through summer that my dad could cook spaghetti bolognaise by himself and swiftly demanded proof of my claim, sure we all got food poisoning for a week, but it was a step in the right direction. I leapt out of bed and followed Charlie downstairs to the table where he had served up two plates of pancakes

"Yup. Now you're showing off dad, just to prove my point aren't you" I said with a mouthful of food, yeah I wasn't the most feminine girl in the world, so what. He laughed at me and slowly ate his breakfast. Before I knew it we were on the road to Seattle airport, I don't even know how I had managed to get in, especially doing Molecular Biology, but hey I wasn't complaining, I didn't mind flying. The only thing I was worried about was that I was sharing a house.

They had run out of on site accommodation but had given me contact details of second years who had spare rooms, I had rung about half of the contacts of the list but no one wanted me because I was a first year, just as I was about to give up I rang a girl called Alice, she was second year studying Psychology sharing a house with two others, one third year studying English and another first year studying Music and they needed an extra person to fill the spare room.

*.*

"Hello?" a high pitched, but friendly voice answered

"errr, Hi. My name is Bella Swan and I have been given your number from Princeton College about accommodation for the next coming year?" I replied

"OOOOH goody!" she squealed down the phone, I held the phone away from my ear as she was that loud "Alice calm down! You'll scare them off!" I heard a male voice say laughing in the background "I'm sorry for getting over excited there" she said, a smile in her voice "we've been waiting for a whilst for someone to get in contact with us that isn't a boy" "You've" I heard another voice say in the background "and now you have and it's very exciting for me" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm "when do you want to move in?"

"errrr…"

*.*

And with that phone call I had got myself accommodation for the year with what seemed to be a very hyperactive fashion student, I just prayed she wouldn't want to use me as a model, that would be a disaster.

As we boarded the plane I felt a surge of nerves, I hadn't flown since I had gone to England when I was 13 and it was my uncles 50th birthday, it was a fun trip but I didn't talk to many people there, especially why uncle, he looked like my grandad and it scared me.

I sat down next to the window trying to calm my nerves, Charlie wasn't a good flyer which didn't help. I looked out the window and prepared myself for my new life on my own without my dad, I was excited but very scared. As the plane engines started up Charlie gripped my hand tightly and I realised that he was probably more scared than me about leaving home.

After a long plane journey and then a relatively quick drive we pulled into the driveway in front of what would become my new home. I looked at Charlie and we both took a deep breath before getting out of the truck we had booked for hire, I would miss my truck back home, but I couldn't afford to keep it this year, even if there was someway of getting it halfway across the country. As we began to pull my first suitcase out of the trunk I heard a squeal and then felt a thud as I was all but tackled to the floor, as I regained my balance I looked and saw a small girl with black spiky hair grinning at me

"Bella right? Please say you are Bella!" she said bobbing up and down

"Yeah…that's me" I replied rubbing my side where she had grabbed me "You must be Alice right?"

"Yup! The one and only!" she replied grinning some more "let me help you move in" she said grabbing my first suitcase and practically skipped back to the house waving at me to hurry up and join her. I looked at Charlie and we both sighed, this should be interesting.

I dumped my case in the hall next to where Alice had put the one she brought in and had a look around, the house was lovely, not at all what I was expecting, there was a piano slotted in the gap underneath the stairs in the hallway which led into the kitchen, I took a quick look into the living room, it was quite large, there were two double sofas and a single couch facing a large screen TV which had a PS3 hooked up to it. A guy was sat in the couch playing on

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I recognised the game he was playing on "is that Skyrim?"

"errr…yeah, bought it the day it came out. You must be Bella right?" he said not taking his eyes off the screen as he fought with an ice dragon

"yeah, that's me" I said smiling "and you are?"

"Jasper. Jasper Hale, I'm the English student." He replied as he stabbed the dragon killing it

"Impressive moves" I said nodding at the TV as he paused it and turned to look at me

"Thanks" he said smiling "you need any help bringing your stuff in? Alice yelled at me just before you came in to help out"

" erm…I think Charlie's ok, there's only my big suitcase left" I said shrugging. I hated people helping me do things and being nice to me. It didn't seem…natural for some reason.

"Ok." He said smiling and turned back to his game. I went out to see what was taking Charlie so long, he had somehow managed to get my second suitcase stuck in-between the side of the trunk and his small overnight bag

"So, this is the living room" Alice said to Charlie "pretty cosy huh"

"wow…and I thought student housing was shabby and dirty, this is better than my house" Charlie said whistling in appreciation "how do you afford it? If you don't mind me asking" he said blushing a little

"This used to be my parents house before they moved to the countryside four years ago, but left this for us so we had somewhere to live that was near college, Jasper, Edward and I have lived here since they moved out and Jaspers sister Rosalie used to live here too, but she moved out last year to live with her boyfriend so…that's why we had a spare room to fill" Alice explained shrugging slightly at the end

"That's very generous of your parents isn't it?" Charlie noted, a hint of a question coloured his tone

"Dad!" I scolded, he couldn't quite understand that some parents could afford to do such things, being raised and having lived only just getting by

"It really was" Jasper said putting his arm round Alice's standing next to her

"Yeah" Alice added "but, they could afford to so decided that it would be best for us if we could have a nice house close to college that was respectable and safe. We pay our rent to them, not to a housing agency, so if one month we are short we don't have to worry as much and can pay the rest the next month, but if we miss three months in a row they start to get annoyed and will chase us up. that happened the first year we lived here, its never happened again. We pay half the bills and they pay the other half, so even if we use loads of electricity, we still have to pay for it. They don't give us things free and for that we are grateful, we learnt a great deal of life skills from being independent and we are all grateful" she smiled "you'll get to meet them Bella next week, they are coming to visit" I smiled at her and she then motioned for us to follow her to the kitchen

"Erm, Bella, its getting late, time for me to go to my hotel before going home tomorrow. Its an early flight sweetie so I need some sleep" I walked Charlie to the door and smiled at him, trying not to cry

"Bye Dad, I'll see you at Christmas hopefully." I leant in and gave him a hug "love you. Take care"

"Always do Bells, always do. Love you too. And be good." He gave me one final squeeze and practically ran for the car, I hoped it wasn't so I didn't see his tears. I waved one final good bye and shut the door turning to my house mates.

* * *

><p>What do you think of Alice? She may seem hyper now, but she will calm down, she's just excited about having another female in the house. Anyway, thank you guys for reading :)<p> 


	3. On with the tour

Because it's new year...have another chapter :)

I own nothing, apart from the story line

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

"So" Alice said clapping her hands once "shall I continue the tour?" I nodded and followed her up the staircase dragging along one of my cases, Jasper grabbed the other one and  
>followed right behind me. She took me to my room first, so I could dump my bags. It was beautiful. The walls were pastel blue with turquoise, pink and light yellow circles in a bubble design which added a light homely feeling to such a large room. The curtains were light yellow to match the wallpaper and the carpet was the exact shade of turquoise on the walls, it was beautifully decorated. in the middle of the room against the right hand wall was a double bed, it looked so comfy I wanted to jump on it there and then, but I restrained myself whilst Alice and Jasper where around, to the right of the bed against the fall was a lovely large wardrobe and next to that was a chest of drawers, the room was so big you could open the wardrobe fully and still have room to walk round the open doors. Against the left wall and the far wall was a desk, the chair pushed underneath it, it was right next to the window which was nice as you would have natural light and a nice view as you worked. I smiled to myself and nodded, it felt, homey and I liked that.<p>

"Thank you Alice. This is a lovely room" I said taking in the view

"You're welcome. I hope its big enough for you, I would have swapped rooms with you but I wouldn't think you'd appreciate having a room next to a musician, he can be quite loud sometimes when he's practicing his guitar. I've told him time and again to use the study room, but he says "It doesn't have the same feel to it" every time I mention it. So, you get this one on the top floor in your own, I hope that's ok. There's a bathroom just over the hall for you so you don't have to use the one on the second floor every time" she explained

"Its perfect Alice. Thank you" I smiled. She then motioned for me to follow her as she showed me the bathroom I would have to myself, it was small, but well fitted. There was a bath/shower combo, a sink and a toilet, perfect. It was smaller than the one at home but then again, back home our bathroom and toilet were separate. She swiftly carried on the tour and took me down to her room, it was beautiful. If I thought my room was big. It was nothing compared to her room. She had a double bed in the middle of her room against the back wall, to its left was a desk for her to do her work on, next to that there was another desk which had a compute on it, to the right of the bed there was a massive wardrobe and chest of drawers. Then, next to those there was another door, this led to her en suite bathroom with was almost the size of her room itself, it had a bath and a shower in it along side a toilet and sink that was also a cupboard. The walls of her room were a deep purple with sliver swirls making beautiful patterns up and down and across the whole room, the curtains were also a deep purple to match and the carpet was a cream colour that lightened the room. I couldn't believe how nicely decorated it was

"You like?" she asked timidly

"Its beautiful" I said, looking around at the swirls "who decorated it?"

"My mother Esme" she replied "Decorating houses is a hobby of hers, her creative outlet from being in the hospital during the day. This room and the bathroom only took her three days to design and furnish, she gets a little OCD when she has a project on but the results are fabulous" she said looking round her room herself as if seeing it for the first time "Now. On with the tour" she grabbed my hand and led me over the hall to Edwards room

"He'll probably be pissed at me for showing you his room but…he'll get over it" she said laughing as she opened the door. His room was a lot smaller than Alice's, more in proportion, more like my room back home. It had dark blue walls and a very fluffy blue carpet, it was so fluffy I wanted to lie down on it to see if it was as comfy as it looked, he too had a double bed but it was pushed up against the wall so if two people were to sleep in it one person would have to shuffle over and would risk headbutting the wall if they rolled over. He only had a chest of drawers for his things but there was an Amp in the corner next to his desk which was near the door that led to his ensuite. It only contained a shower, toilet and sink but it was cosy, I quite liked his room, it was small but cute. Before I could fully take in his room Alice dragged me out again and took me into Jaspers room

"Sorry, it's a little bit messy" he apologised as he opened the door. His room was just as small as Edwards and the exact mirror image of it only his walls were orange and his carpet red, it had a very warm feeling to it and felt exactly right for his personality.

Alice took me back downstairs leaving Jasper in his room and showed me the study area, it was a nice room that contained three desks and five bean bags, there was also a bookshelf which had so many books on it you would think they had their own library. I knew I would definitely be spending a lot of time in there.

Finally after Alice had showed me the back garden she let me go unpack. I sat down on my bed and looked round. I had only been here a few hours and I felt very comfy where I was. I just hoped Edward was as nice as Alice and Jasper. It was then that I smiled at myself and stood up on the bed, carefully I bounced up and down trying not to hit my head on the ceiling, it was just like a trampoline and I felt like a child again

*.*

"WAHOOOO!" I shouted as I did a back-flip. Mum had bought me a trampoline for my 7th birthday and it was AWESOME! I could bounce higher than ever before! I could practically touch the sky! I could fly just like the birds! I tried to do another backflip but landed straight on my bum with a thud

"Oh" I gasped as the air left my lungs suddenly, I carried on bouncing on the trampoline on my bum as I tried to get my breath back. That. was. so. cool! I thought to myself. I stood up again and bounced down onto my bum laughing, I would never get tired of my trampoline

"Bella!" my mum called "Me and your dad are going to the shop to do some shopping. Grandad is here to look after you for half an hour ok!" the blood drained from my face and my hyperness and happiness left me instantly as I saw his face appear in the kitchen window and he waved at me with a sinister smile on his face as he turned and looked behind him and then looked back at me motioning for me to come indoors.

*.*

I hadn't realised I was crying, sat on the bed I had stopped bouncing and was staring at the wall. I shook my head and wiped my eyes as I began to unpack my first suitcase, which contained my shoes and my clothes putting them into the massive wardrobe and drawers, it was therapeutic and calmed the fear and upset that had suddenly appeared. I was feeling very confused by all the emotions running through me and I didn't notice that whilst I was stuck in my own head trying to block out the bad feelings that had arose I had unpacked all my clothes, shoes, books and stationary, and even organised my desk. I sighed and looked round my room, it didn't quite feel like home yet…it was missing something…I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I would fix that tomorrow when I had a look round the town and went shopping, I would have to ask Alice to take me.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Please review :) I would love some advice and comments :) what do you think of everyone's rooms?<p>

Don't worry Edward will feature in the next chapter.

Thank you everyone for reading ^.^


	4. One of the lads

Thank you to everyone who is reading :) It really does make me happy :)

I know this chapter is a bit short but I felt like I had to stop the chapter where it was because otherwise it would be mega long  
>Also I know its a bit...well...guyish but Bella is a bit of a tomboy and back home her only proper friend was Jake so go figure she likes video games and Call of Duty :P dont worry though, there's only only two chapters of this (the next chapter is going to be from Edwards POV yayz!)<p>

I own nothing. Apart from the story line.

* * *

><p><em>Bella<em>

I decided that it would probably be a good idea if I went and socialised with my new house mates so I went down to the living room and sat on one of the sofas, Jasper was playing on the PS3 again but this time on Call of Duty, Alice was sat reading a Psychology book occasionally laughing at Jasper whenever he shouted at the game to the people he was playing with getting frustrated at them dying. I laughed at him as he died shouting at the screen for someone to revive him, it didn't happen and then the game ended as the last person alive got taken down by zombies.

"And that's what you get for playing with shit people Jasper" I said shaking my head at him

"Yeah, they were crap" he said sighing "you any good?" he asked looking at me

"I'm alright I guess, haven't played properly in ages though. I used to play all the time back home at my mates house but…we had a fall out over summer and I didn't go over and play as much as before." I shrugged "We got to level 35 just us two once though, it was pretty cool. Crazy hard but it was great fun" I said smiling fondly at the memory

*.*

"Bella! Run! Leave me!" Jacob said as I watched him get taken down by a mass of zombies, so I ran, I ran round and round in one giant circle round the map, throwing grenades as I went. We were about to beat our all time high of level 20, and we weren't going to let anything stop us, I turned round and headshot the last zombie giving Jake a high five as a new round started. It was intense but we managed to get to level 30 without any more deaths on our part, then we started to get messy and reckless making silly mistakes in the excitement

"Jake! Just go!" I said to him as he bravely fought off the horde that had surrounded me and taken me down

"No! I'm not letting you die!" he said determined running round in a small circuit to get them to follow him, after he had enough time he swiftly revived me and we ran into the teleporter to safety. We weren't going to last much longer I could tell. I was right and a few rounds later we both got taken down as we had both run out of ammo and finally got caught whilst running round in one massive circle, neither of us wanting to swap our upgraded weapons for a normal one.

"Well…we did…pretty good" Jake said smiling and nodding

"Yes we did" I said giving him a high five

"We make a great team. Bella and Jake, killer of zombies, fighters for good, saving the world, just us two!" he said standing up dramatically on the sofa holding his hand out towards me, I couldn't help but laugh at him

"You are such a geek" I laughed some more as he put his hands on his hips

"Maybe so. But you have to admit Bella" he sat down next to me "we do make a great team you and I" he nudged me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes

"Yeah. But that's only coz of my brains, I'm the clever one of the operation. Without that, you'd be lost, you wouldn't last two seconds in a zombie apocalypse without me" I said laughing again as he pretended to be shocked

"I'm hurt Bella. That cut deep. You make me sound like I'm a failure" he pouted and made his bottom lip quiver as if he were about to cry,

"You know I'm joking Jake" I said pushing his shoulder, he looked at me shocked and pushed me back, which swiftly escalated into a messy pillow fight where we broke one of Billy's mugs that was on the coffee table. Yeah, we were both grounded for a week after that.

*.*

"Bring it on Jasper" I said taking the spare controller swiftly reverting back to the moves and strategy I once knew so well.

"No Jasper!" I shouted as he began to go to one of the doors to open it once he had enough points, "wait another round but don't open that one" I explained. He looked at me confused

"Open the top door. Its a lot easier" I said nodding. He looked at me and shook his head

"But that's the way everyone goes. This was is more challenging" he said raising an eyebrow. I smiled at him and shook my head again

"Fine. No wonder you've only ever got to level 16" I said shrugging

"Oh. This ones got fighting talk Alice" he said to her nudging her leg with his elbow. Alice shook her head and carried on reading. But after round 7 she put down her book and started to get into the game, shouting at Jasper and me to watch out and to stab zombies whenever she spotted one we didn't, or just whenever she saw a zombie…which made speaking to each other very difficult and also meant we didn't hear the front door open and close

"So, this must be Bella" a male voice said right behind me in a rare quiet moment in-between rounds, I practically jumped out of my skin and turned around after pausing the game. A tall, bronze haired green-eyed guy was stood right behind me arms folded looking down at me.

"Yeah! This is Bella! Bella, this is Edward" Jasper said at the same time Alice said

"Of course! Who else would it be! Stupid!" I smiled and stood up

"Hi Edward. Its lovely to meet you" I held my hand out for him to shake it, he looked at my hand and then at my face, I felt my cheeks pink a little as he shook my out stretched hand

"Yeah, you too" he let go of my hand and then looked at Jasper "I see you've found someone to replace me huh. I see how it is bro. I see how it is" Jasper laughed and threw Edward his controller

"Honest to god Edward, this girl could give even YOU a run for your money on this game" he said nodding at me, I blushed

"I'm not THAT good"

"Not that good!" he said in disbelieve "NOT THAT GOOD! Jesus Bella! You're fucking amazing! Honest Edward! Just play with her! You'll see" I looked at Alice at that comment and we both burst out laughing

"Oh Jasper!" she said trying to breath through laughs "for an English student…you sure can pick your words well" Jasper glared at her

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Look you two, just play! You'll see Edward, you'll see"

Edward smiled at Jasper and sat down next to me on the sofa

"Well, I hope you are good Bella, because I wanna go on team death match and I am a champion at that" he looked at me grinning evilly

"Bring it on. I am the master of stealth" I said returning his look, I was glad that he seemed ok, he was funny and I could tell that him and Jasper got on like a house on fire. I smiled to myself, so far today had definitely gone better than I thought it would.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I know it wont be to everyone's taste but even in Stephanie Meyers stories Bella wasn't exactly a girly girl was she :P next chapter is going to be from Edwards POV<p>

please review, I love feedback :)

thank you ^.^ x


	5. A Fresh Start

Thank you all for reading ^.^ please review and give comments on the storyline, I really do enjoy the constructive criticism :)

I own nothing. Apart from the storyline

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

I really couldn't be arsed with today. Tanya was started to really get on my nerves, wittering on about how she was sorry and that she didn't mean it and that she loved me and that she had been drunk and how he had come onto her and she didn't know what she was doing. I couldn't cope with it anymore. She had hurt me for the last time. Alice had always said she was bad for me, but silly me had seen the good in Tanya and didn't want to believe her. I was not making THAT mistake again.

"Look Edward. All I'm saying is that it wasn't my fault. He came on to ME. Do you understand? I didn't mean it! I was drunk. I could barely stand! I mean, if anything it was YOUR fault for letting me go out on my own on my birthday"

"What?" I said stopping and turning to look at her "how in the HELL is this my fault. I let YOU go out on YOUR birthday without me because YOU wanted a night out with the GIRLS. Don't even try that Tanya. I'm fed up of it. I'm fed up of you. We're through" I turned away and started to walk off

"Edward! No! COME BACK HERE NOW! Edward! I'm SORRY!" I heard her shout from where I left her standing. I turned round to face her, standing still

"Sorry isn't good enough Tanya. Not this time" I said shaking my head. I sighed. "Don't text me. Don't call me. I. I need some time to myself." I said before walking away not looking back

"Edward!" I heard her shout. But I ignored her and carried on walking. I'm glad she had the brains to not follow me, I was pissed off, and she knew it.

I wasn't sure where I was going I just needed somewhere quiet and home wasn't quiet, so I avoided there, I wasn't sure how I ended up sat down in the field next to the park but it was nice, the background noise of birds and children laughing was a welcomed change from Alice bugging me as only a sister could and Jasper trying to please both of us. Ah well.

I wished I had my guitar with me; this was a perfect composing atmosphere, I sighed and lay down on the grass looking up at the clouds that were passing by and my eye caught sight of an aeroplane and I watched it until I could no longer see it. I started to make shapes in the clouds and found that some looked like animals, I smiled; I hadn't done this since I was a kid and I loved it. It was so relaxing. I was so caught up in making shapes out of the clouds I almost had a heart attack when my phone went off in my pocket. I sighed angrily, if this was Tanya I would be seriously pissed. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was from Alice

**Hi Ed. Bella is here, you know new house mate?**

**She's been here for about an hour now…**

**U better come home soon.**

**Its rude not to be here in the first place.**

**Ow did things go with Tanya?**

**I hope you sorted it out.**

**You best get ur arse back home soon.**

**See ya**

**Alli**

**X x x**

I sighed and stood up, I had completely forgotten that our new resident was moving in today. I looked at my watch and nearly had a heart attack, 5pm! Where had the day gone? Last time I looked it was 11am and that was when I had sat down near the park. Well, I guess that's what happens when you daydream. Luckily it was only a ten-minute walk back to the house so I didn't have to travel far.

As I approached the house I could hear Alice shouting, if her and Jasper were arguing I wouldn't be impressed, but before I could get angry I heard laughing and another female voice shouting back. I was intrigued and quickened my pace to get to the door. I opened it and laughed, the noise coming from the living room was mental. Alice was screaming at Jasper

"ZOMBIE! TO YOUR LEFT! KILL IT! KILL THE BASTARD! KILL IT!" she yelled and I could hear her jumping up and down on the sofa, clearly getting agitated. As I entered the living room I saw why she was shouting, Jasper was playing on CoD with Bella and they were at round 28, impressive for only two people.

I quietly entered the room and watched as Bella ran through one door and mowed down the zombies that had cornered Jasper before reviving him quickly and spinning round to face the horde that had followed her, the both ran into the centre of the room and took them all down slowly backing out of the door behind them

"Jasper! BEHIND YOU!" Alice shouted as he spun round and got taken down again by a crawler that he hadn't noticed in the carnage "NOOO!"

"I'm on it!" Bella said determined. I smiled as she spoke, she had a warm voice and I moved closer to her and the TV so I could get a better look at what she was doing, she spun round shooting the last remaining walker and then stabbed the crawler with skill and then swiftly revived Jasper finishing that round and starting the next

"So, this must be Bella" I said as it turned quiet, Bella jumped as I spoke and I smiled, she was clearly too into this game. Jasper turned and looked at me with a massive grin on this face

"Yeah! This is Bella! Bella, this is Edward" he said as Alice looked at me sarcastically

"Of course! Who else would it be! Stupid!" she rolled her eyes at me and shook her face raising an eyebrow, I looked back and Bella was stood up on the sofa in front of me

"Hi Edward. Its lovely to meet you" she held her hand out waiting for me to shake it, I looked at her hand and noticed that it shook slightly. Then I looked at her face to reply and properly introduce myself to my newest housemate, as I looked at her and my breath got caught in my chest, she had the exact same colour eyes as Tanya and it stirred feelings inside me, upsetting me and making me remember what had happened earlier today. I took her hand and shook it, it wasn't as soft as Tanya's hand and judging from what I had seen of her so far I guessed it was because of her being a bit of a tom boy and not having a daily skin scrub down and moisturize

"Yeah, you too" I tried to ignore how I felt and turned to Jasper "I see you've found someone to replace me huh. I see how it is bro. I see how it is" I shook my head in fake disbelieve smiling. He grinned back and threw me his remote

"Honest to god Edward, this girl could give even YOU a run for your money on this game" I looked at her and saw that she was looking at her knees blushing, I wondered why

"I'm not THAT good" she whispered before looking up and smiling slightly

"Not that good!" Jasper said looking at her as if she was crazy "NOT THAT GOOD! Jesus Bella! You're fucking amazing!" he shook his head and then looked at me "Honest Edward! Just play with her! You'll see" I could see Alice trying not to laugh at what Jasper had just said and upon catching each others eye we both burst out laughing, Bella was laughing too. The girl had a sense of humour, I liked that, I had a feeling we would get along.

"Oh Jasper!" Alice said trying to breath through her fits of giggles "for an English student…you sure can pick your words well" she patted him on the head and he turned to glare at her

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Look you two, just play! You'll see Edward, you'll see" I shook my head still smiling from laughing so much and sat down on the sofa next to Bella

"Well, I hope you are good Bella, because I wanna go on team death match and I am a champion at that" I turned and looked at her smiling with an evil grin, I was better at Jasper on CoD and I had a feeling I would wipe the floor with her

"Bring it on. I am the master of stealth" she replied with a cocky little smile, the look in her eyes was pure determination with a hint of evil and I liked it. This Bella had balls and it was a great change from the other girls I knew.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading. What are your thoughts on this chapter? I hope I did a good job :) please please review x x<p> 


	6. You need confidence

Heya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. moving back into uni and starting back up has meant I've been quite busy settling back in and sorting things out so I haven't had time to update. I have been writing in my free time tho, the little bit that I had..so, here is the newest chapter :D

I own nothing apart from the story line.

* * *

><p><em>Edward<em>

I couldn't believe how good this girl was at CoD, it was mental, I shook my head at Alice as I watched her get a 9 kill streak in the first couple of minutes against Jasper. In a way it made me reassured that there were girls out there who didn't just think of makeup and shoes and gossip, but then again…she could be lesbian…and that would suck, she was quite pretty in a "Yeah, I'm a bit of an alternative tom boy and I don't know how good looking I am" kind of way

"Edward?" I heard Alice call from the kitchen

"YEAH!" I shouted back

"Come help with dinner please"

I sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about and joined her in the kitchen. This conversation wasn't going to be fun. At. All.

She turned round and looked at me with a harsh look on her face, expectant but also unimpressed. I kept a poker face and didn't say anything. She sighed and marched to the door shutting it so Jasper and Bella couldn't hear our conversation, turning back to me she put her hands on her hips

"So?" she said expecting an explanation

"So…what?"

"What the fuck happened with you and Tanya?"

"We broke up" I said folding my arms over my chest giving her a "shut the fuck up now if you know what's good for you" look

"And?" she probed "Come on Edward! I'm your sister. I want to help you out here"

"There's nothing else to say" I turned to the chopping board that Alice had set up and began to cut the carrots for the Spaghetti bolognaise

"She cheated on you again didn't she" she blurted out after a short silence. I stopped chopping and placed the knife back down onto the chopping board. She knew Tanya better than I did clearly and that upset me. I took a deep breath in and shut my eyes

"Yeah. She did. I don't know why I kept going back to her. I'm so stupid. Why did I keep going back to her Alice? Why did I let her keep hurting me? Why couldn't I see what you saw?" I looked at her, begging her to answer me. I needed to know. It annoyed me that I hadn't realised what she was like and that I let her back over and over again.

"Because you were in love with her Edward. Or…something LIKE love" she shook her head and me and then gave me a hug "plus, you're an idiot" I laughed at her and then stood back

"Its really no excuse though." I shook my head at myself and bit my lip "anyway…erm…cars, boobs, asses and CoD…now I'm back to being an actual guy and not some weird over emotional girl in a guys body we can cook"

"Yeah we can. You big silly" Alice punched my arm and then stood next to me as she began to chop tomatoes. We easily slipped into routine and worked round each other, each of us chopping and slicing different things and adding them to the sauce without having to tell the other. Banter was a norm between me and Alice and it always surfaced when we cooked

"Edward, what kind of slicing is THAT! Really? A two year old could slice carrots better than that. Honestly"

"Shut up big mouth. At least I can cut chicken without squealing"

"We aren't even cooking chicken Edward…and I don't like the feel of it! Its slimy!" she elbowed me as she walked past me to put the tomatoes in the pan

"Like your face!" I said laughing

"Yes Edward. Like. My. Face." She shook her head in disappointment "that comeback was shit"

"So's your mum!"

"That's your mum too you know…" she said looking at me in playful disbelief

"Your adopted" I said, perfectly straight faced "mum and dad wanted a girl as well as a boy. So they adopted you. Although. When they meet Bella they might disown you and adopt her in your place. She is a lot less whiney." I got an elbow to the ribs after that and then ran as she came at me with a wet tea towel

"You're such a dick Edward" she said relishing the fact that she had managed to leave a bruise on my arm after she tried whipping my leg "Bella is lovely though isn't she"

"Yeah, from what I've seen she seems really nice" I smiled as I heard her shout for Alice

"You go" she said suddenly interested in how much the sauce was bubbling "I need to watch this and make sure it doesn't burn"

"I can do that you know"

"No no. I'm head chef, go see what she needs help with." She looked at me quickly and shooed me away with her hand. I rolled my eyes at her and went to see what Bella wanted.

I opened the door and saw her place down a mountain of books on the nearest desk to the mega bookshelf

"What's up?" I asked smiling

"Oh." She bit her lip as if suddenly nervous "Well, I wanted to put my books on the bookshelf but I didn't know if there was some sort of system or…" she motioned to the shelf with her hand and shrugged as if she didn't know what else to say

"Oooooh I see." She was being polite and not wanting to move anyone's books without asking "Nah there's not really. Jasper has the top two shelves, I have the middle one, Alice has the second to bottom one and the bottom one is for fiction books and cookery books and stuff. I'll move mine onto the second to top one, Jaspers such a hog" I laughed, he really was a hog. He had had three shelves at one point but Alice and me had made him take some of his books upstairs because it was ridiculous "You can have my one. I don't have many big books and the small ones can go in my room anyway." He would have to get over himself and deal with it. He wasn't the only one with loads of books anymore. I shook my head smiling as I imagined his face when he came to see his things moved

"Don't be silly. You don't have to move your things off your shelf. I'll keep them in my room. Its your house after all, I don't need a shelf its fine, I've got some room honest" Bella said suddenly taking the books back off the shelf. She confused me and I turned to look at her. How could she think that she couldn't have a shelf because it was "our house" she owned it just as much as us

"Don't you be so stupid Bella. Of course you need a shelf. And its your house too you know. I appreciate that you don't feel quite at home yet but this IS your house too." I hoped she was reassured of her status in the house. It had really upset me that she didn't think she was as important.

"I guess…its just…well…" she was really starting to get to me now. I couldn't get over how low in self confidence she was and that she didn't think she was as important. Yeah I understood she would be apprehensive to move things but it was her house too. "You guys were here first. I am surprisingly feeling like this is home already but I guess I just don't see why should I take one of your…" I shut her up by putting my finger on her lips

"Zip it." I said forcefully "Stop saying that as if you are less important than us. You are having that shelf and that's final" she nodded, eyes wide and all but ran to get the rest of her book from the desk. I shook my head as she picked them up. I would have to ask Alice to reassure her. She came back and began to put them on the shelf

"Thank you" she whispered. She was looking down and her hair covered her face. She intrigued me.

"Nothing to thank me for" I looked at her and smiled. I heard her stomach rumble, "Now, I think dinner is almost ready. Come on, lets go see how Alice is doing" I opened the door for her politely and let her go through first, something my father had taught me at a young age and hadn't appreciated until I got to high school. Alice had finished dinner whilst I was helping Bella and it smelt amazing.

"I hope you like Spaghetti Bolognese Bella" Alice looked at Bella and smiled at her, I had a feeling they would get on really well

"I love it. Thank you." Bella said enthusiastically. Yup, they would get on. I helped Alice plate up, giving me and Jasper our usual sized portions, Jasper wanted extra the fatty, so I gave him an Emmett sized portion, good luck to him on that one.

"If you guys manage to eat all of that I'll be really impressed" Bella said looking at Jasper as she sat down.

It was nice to have a fresh face in the house I had decided. It made the general banter and atmosphere more even and added a new dimension. Whilst eating we were focused primarily on the film Jasper had put on, he liked watching films when he ate, the weirdo but I was focused on Bella, noticing things that she did unconsciously. I didn't mean to stare, that was just plain weird, but there was something about her I just couldn't quite put my finger on that made her very interesting to me and I was intrigued as to what it was, maybe it was the way she held herself, slightly curled in on herself as if she was cold, maybe it was the way she let her fringe fall in front of her left eye when she was embarrassed or maybe it was just that she was different from the girls I knew around here, either way I knew that I definitely wanted to be her friend.

* * *

><p>I dont know about you guys but I love Alice and Edwards relationship ^.^ gotta love a bit of sibling banter :)<p>

please review :) I appreciate it x much love x


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Heya guys.

I am so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have had lab report after lab report over the past few weeks and its been mental finding any free time to update. But, I have just had a free weekend for once so…here is the next chapter.


	8. Fitting in

So here is, I hope a much awaited chapter. I am really sorry its taken so long, but I hope you like it.

I own nothing. except the story line.

* * *

><p><em>Bellas POV<em>

After a mega COD session, we were all pretty hungry so Alice decided to took dinner with Edward whilst Jasper played on Assassins creed and I moved the study books that didn't fit on the desk into the study room. I wasn't entirely sure where to put them tho, I went over to the bookshelf but saw that each shelf had specific book on

"Alice!" I shouted, "Can you come to the study room a sec please?" I placed them down on a desk and turned to the door as I heard it close, Edward had come to help me out instead

"What's up?" he asked looking at me and the pile of books on the desk

"Oh. Well, I wanted to put my books on the bookshelf but I didn't know if there was some sort of system or…" I shrugged not knowing what else to say

"Oooooh I see. Nah there's not really. Jasper has the top two shelves, I have the middle one, Alice has the second to bottom one and the bottom one is for fiction books and cookery books and stuff. I'll move mine onto the second to top one, Jaspers such a hog" he laughed "You can have my one. I don't have many big books and the small ones can go in my room anyway." He smiled as he began to take the small books off his shelf and move the big ones onto Jaspers. I shook my head

"Don't be silly. You don't have to move your things off your shelf. I'll keep them in my room. Its your house after all, I don't need a shelf its fine, I've got some room honest" I said moving one of his books back

"Don't you be so stupid Bella." He said turning and looking at me. I blushed at his expression of disbelief and anger "Of course you need a shelf. And its your house too you know. I appreciate that you don't feel quite at home yet but this IS your house too."

"I guess…its just…well…you guys were here first. I am surprisingly feeling like this is home already but I guess I just don't see why should I take one of your…" he put his finger on my lips before I could finish

"Zip it. Stop saying that as if you are less important than us. You are having that shelf and that's final" I nodded and he took his finger off my lips. I went and got my books and he helped me put them on the shelf

"Thank you" I whispered. As much as I hated people doing nice things for me, I still appreciated it as a kind gesture. I just wished people wouldn't waste kindness on me.

"Nothing to thank me for" he said turning and looking at me as he placed my last book on the shelf "Now, I think dinner is almost ready. Come on, lets go see how Alice is doing" he said opening the door waiting for me to leave the room first before closing it behind him. I walked into the kitchen and found Alice putting plates on the side ready to serve dinner.

"I hope you like Spaghetti Bolognese Bella" she said smiling at me

"I love it. Thank you."

We all took a plate after Alice had given us appropriate portions, Edward and Jasper both had at least double of what Alice had

"If you guys manage to eat all of that I'll be really impressed" I said to Jasper as we sat down in the living room to eat, he had put on a film for us to watch as we ate.

"Oh my god" Jasper moaned "I'm not going to have to eat for a week" he sat back in the chair and sighed

"Don't you mean for a couple of minutes?" Edward said laughing

"No…I am so full" he rubbed his stomach "no one push on my stomach…I may vom"

"Nice" I said shaking my head at him

"Aww did Jasper think he was Emmett?" Alice said patronising him rubbing his stomach "serves you right for taking an extra large portion" she poked him and laughed when he moaned and hit her hand away. I laughed at his expression and sighed. I was getting used to the banter already and quite liked it, watching Alice and Jasper play fighting reminded me of the way Jacob and I used to play fight.

*.*

"Jake will you stop it!" I whined, a stroppy teenager is what Uncle Billy called me. Jake had grabbed hold of my pigtails and was pulling on them pretending I was a horse, sometimes the two year age gap was really annoying and for a fourteen going on fifteen year old it was extra annoying when a just turned thirteen year old immature boy was annoying you.

"No! You're a horse Bella! GIDDYUP!" he shouted pulling on then sharply, it hurt

"OW! JAKE!" I grabbed his hands and bent his finger till he let go, I turned round "that really hurt you know!" I rubbed my head then hit him on the arm.

"HEY!" he shouted hitting me back. It then turned into a slap war us two laughing as we playfully hit each others arms. All of a sudden Jake hit me really hard, not realising how strong he was. I screamed and grabbed my arm automatically, tears forming in my eyes

"Ow." I said quietly, trying not to cry at the pain in my left arm. I should have known someone would get hurt, they always did. I turned and ran until I got to a rock on the beach I could sit on. Sniffing I rubbed my arm and tried not to let the tears flow down my face, I felt Jake sit beside me.

"Sorry" he said putting his arm round my shoulders "I didn't mean to hurt you" he rubbed my arm with his other hand "Honest I didn't." I turned my face away from him and sniffed focusing on the rocks on the floor "Bella" he whined squeezing my shoulders "I said I'm sorry didn't I. I really am" I smiled slightly and turned back to him

"You're mean" I said nudging him. He nudged me back

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are. Too!" I said pushing him off the rock laughing. He sat up on the sandy beach looking up at me shocked

"You are evil you know. I'm gonna kill you!" he said glaring at me. I stood up and started running before he could catch me.

*.*

Edward yawned loudly pulling me out of my day dream.

"Well, I'm shattered guys. Gonna go bed now." He stood up and put his plate in the kitchen before coming back into the living room "night gruesome twosome. Night Bella" he smiled and then disappeared up to bed. Alice looked at the clock and gasped, somehow it was already 11 o clock.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go bed too. Want to be up early tomorrow to go food shopping. We need some more stuff in. Night Bella. Come on Jasper, bed time." She smiled at me and then put hers and Jaspers plates away before they too disappeared up to bed. I sighed. For me it was only 9, far too early to sleep but I didn't want to be in the living room on my own so I turned off the lights and went to my room. I sighed and sat down on my bed looking round my new room, I smiled to myself sadly as I got a sudden wave of homesickness. I hadn't realised I would miss my Dad as much as I did in that moment, so I pulled out my phone and rang Dads mobile. I held my breath waiting to hear his voice down the phone.

"Heya Bella" he said finally picking the phone up. I let out a breath of relief

"Hi Daddy" I said trying not to cry

"What's the matter Bells? You sound like you're upset"

"I'm ok. I just miss you is all" I sniffed and took in a deep breath to steady myself

"Aww hun. Don't, you'll be me started." He said laughing a bit "You want me to come and get you from the house? It's not to late to change your mind"

"No no. I'm fine. I just miss you and home. It's not the same not cooking for you at dinner time." I laughed "Alice and Edward cooked for us. It was really nice actually, to be able to chill out before dinner" I laughed again as I heard him laugh at me down the phone

"I'll bet it is. Don't you worry about me cooking though. I have my cook books and the food that you left me. It will be fine. Plus I'm sure the dinner I had here will keep me full for a week." I laughed at that

"I know I know. Just don't burn the house down you hear me" tears welled in my eyes again as he chuckled

"I wont say I promise I wont. But I promise to try"

"Har har very funny dad" I smiled and sniffed again wiping my eyes "so. How's the hotel?"

"Really nice Bella. Considering its small it is really nice, look after you well."

"Aww, good good. Glad its nice"

"I'm really sorry but I have to go Bella. My flights in seven hours so I should probably get some sleep"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I forgot" I said mentally kicking myself for being so selfish

"It's ok. I was hoping you'd ring"

"Ok. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah?"

"Of course. But I'll ring you ok. Don't want you to run up a big phone bill. Ok. Right night night"

"Night dad. Have a safe flight. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

"Bye." I said just before he hung up.

I stared at my phone for a couple of seconds holding back tears. Today I had cried more than I ever had in my life in one day, and I suddenly felt drained. I slowly stood up and got my pyjamas out of the drawer before sitting back down on the bed. I put my comfiest ones on, a pair of red and black men's pyjama bottoms that once belonged to Jacob and a over sized T-shirt that he bought me when we went to Disney Land for his fifteenth birthday, they reminded me of him and the safety of his house, and that was comforting. It also left me with a great sense of nostalgia and regret that I had left him on bad terms and wouldn't see him again for four months. I bit my lip and decided to ring him. I hoped he wouldn't be too mad at me.

I picked up the phone and held my breath waiting for him to answer.

* * *

><p>soooo, what do you guys think? please review, I love constructive criticism :) but no flames please, write things in a nice way, there's no need to be nasty :) mwah much love love love<p> 


	9. Filled with regret

So, because I've been slack recently I am giving you lovely people another, extra long, chapter. And this one, is from Jacobs POV. Now we haven't really explored Jacob and Bella's older relationship "status" as it were, and this chapter explains why her and Jacob hadn't been talking much and why she keeps thinking about fond memories of the two of them from when they were younger.

I hope you like it, it was...well I wouldn't say "fun" to write, but I did find it easy and emotional to write.

I own nothing apart from the story line.

* * *

><p><em>Jacob<em>

I couldn't believe Bella had gone. I never even got to apologise for my actions. It was all my fault that we had fallen out and I would never forgive myself if she didn't forgive me. I didn't spend all my waking hours moping and pining after Bella. I had just realised she had actually gone when I rang her house and no one answered. I wanted to apologise to her before she left but I was too late and thought she was leaving tomorrow, stupid Dad getting dates mixed up.

"DAD! She's already gone you cock!" I shouted at him. I was so angry, more at myself than at him but I always ended up calling him bad things when I was upset or angry.

"Well, I'm sorry! I thought Charlie said the twenty-fifth not the twenty-fourth! Christ almighty. What do you think I have a mega memory" he said wheeling himself to me, I was stood by the telephone with my head leaning on the wall. He put his hand on mine "I'm sorry son. Why don't you ring her mobile?"

"Because. If she wanted to talk to me, she would ring me" I sighed and pulled myself away from the wall, he patted my arm and wheeled himself back into the living room. I looked at the phone and tore myself away from it going to my room to sit and have a mope on my own.

I sat heavily on the bed and looked at the pictures I had of Bella and me, she had made me a collage of pictures for my sixteenth birthday and I smiled remembering some of the good times we had. I picked it from my wall and looked at the photos; one of us at Disneyland both of us wearing our matching t-shirts and tigger ears, one of us in the sea during summer, yeah it was cold but we didn't care, there was a fantastic one of us when I had attempted to make Charlie a birthday cake, I wasn't the best cook ever and after loosing a bet with her I had to make him a cake, lets just say Bella had cake mix all over her and I stood triumphant with a mixing spoon and bowl that was pretty much empty, Billy had caught me in the act and lucky for us the camera was in the living room for when Charlie arrived so he snapped a picture of the mess we had created. I smiled as I saw one of us stood together before Bella's prom, only a few weeks before she gave me the collage; she looked so beautiful in her green strapless dress, blushing a bit as I was on one knee giving her a corsage, she didn't even want to go to prom, but I had told her that it would be a great experience for her and she shouldn't miss out, after much persuasion and a promise that she would only have to go for an hour then I would pick her up and bring her to mine for a film night at mine, she decided to go. I chuckled to myself as I remembered her words to me before she got in the car with Charlie to leave for prom

*.*

"You'd better come and pick me up at precisely quarter to nine or else I will hunt you down and murder you Jacob Black" she looked at me with such intensity and force that I wouldn't even DREAM of going against my word

"I will. And don't worry, Charlie will never know." I grinned at her as she smiled at my words and gave me a hug

"Thank you. He would go ape if he knew I was skiving prom" she whispered in my ear before letting go of me "I'll see you later!" she called as she got into the car

"Thank you for agreeing to pick her up Jake." Charlie said "You sure it's not too much trouble? I can stay behind and pick her up myself"

"No no, its fine Charlie. Honestly. You and dad have a good time watching the game, I'll pick her up at midnight and bring her back her before taking the old codger home" I laughed and smiled as he patted me on the arm

"You're a good kid Jake" he smiled and went to the car to drive Bella off to her one-hour prom.

That hour was literally the longest hour of my life. Making the excuse that I wanted to go home and work on my motorbike I left the two men and drove to pick Bella up from her school. Arriving slightly before quarter to I got out the truck and lent against the door, waiting for her to come outside to the car park. I noticed her as soon as she came outside the door, she looked nervous and worried so I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug

"Oh Jake. Thank you." She sighed into my chest. I lent my head on top of hers and shut my eyes

"No problem." I smiled to myself; I could hold this girl forever. I just hoped she felt the same way about me.

*.*

She didn't thought, not anymore. I thought to myself as I put the pictures aside. She only thought of me as a friend now, and maybe not even that anymore. I sighed and wished I had done things differently over the last couple of months, I knew it was my fault that we had fallen out. I knew it. I had pushed her too much, been too forward with her. I sighed and mentally kicked myself. If only I had done things another way and thought of her more than myself then maybe we would be together still. I thought back to the five beautiful weeks that we were actually a couple, they were the best weeks of my life.

*.*

"Jake. Can we please put a different film on" she asked. We were 10 minutes into My Sisters Keeper and already she was bored. I stood up from the couch and looked at her, still in her prom dress, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want to watch then?" I said folding my arms. She bit her lip and thought for a second

"The grudge" she said suddenly. I looked at her confused

"That film scares the crap out of you"

"I know. But, I feel like watching it. Besides, you're here with me, so…I'll be ok" she said smiling sweetly. I sighed and stopped myself from staring at her

"Ok, if you're sure"

"I am uber sure" she said crossing her bare legs on the sofa. I turned and put the DVD into the player and sat back down next to her. I knew she would freak out during this film, not many things scared Bella, but this film and The Ring were two of them, so I prepared myself for screams. Just as I got comfy I felt Bella shuffle next to me and then felt her lean against my shoulder, I looked down and in the faint light of the TV I saw that she had moved so her feet were hanging over the top of the arm of the sofa and she was sitting sideways on the sofa using me as a back rest, after a whilst I moved my arm from under her and placed it round her waist underneath her arm, she placed her hand on top of mine and held it.  
>I knew she was scared already but didn't say anything, the feel of her hand on mine was different to usual, maybe it was because it was dark in the room or maybe it was because when I moved my arm round her she shuffled around some more and was now sat with her whole body leaning against me with her head resting on the front of my shoulder. She usually only lent on me when she was tired and I knew for a fact she wasn't tired right now. I tried to focus on the film but my entire body was aware of how much of her was leaning against me. All of a sudden she screamed and spun into a side on hug, her face buried in my shoulder, her arms clutching me in fear. I rubbed her back and laughed at her quietly<p>

"Regretting putting this film on" I whispered to her chuckling. She brought her head up and looked at me in the eye

"Not really" she whispered back smiling slightly, our eye contact held and I could feel her breathing quicken against my side I felt my head slowly leaning in towards her as she looked at my mouth. She angled her head to the right and I felt our lips touch lightly before she pulled back and gasped

"I'm sorry Jake. I shouldn't have done that." I could see in the little light that she was slightly flushed. I smiled and chuckled, my heart racing

"Don't apologise Bella." I said moving her hair off her face "you have nothing to say sorry for" she smiled against my hand and knelt up to kiss me again, this time she brought her right leg over and straddled me as we kissed, I put my hands on her hips and my thumbs ran circled over her back. All of a sudden she pulled back and stared at my chest a look of surprise mixed with confusion on her face

"What's wrong?" I asked raising my hand to softly stroke her cheek. She shook her head and then looked at me before smiling slightly

"Nothing. I" she paused "I was just surprised at myself" she chuckled nervously "I. I've never felt like this about you before. Not really. I mean." She took a deep breath in "I have but. Not. Properly." She shook her head looking down, her brow furrowed

"Hey, hey, hey" I said putting my finger under her chin and raising her face to look at me "its alright. Nothing has to happen if you don't want it too." But oh how I wanted it too. So badly. I had wanted to be with her for as long as I could remember, even as kids I would purposefully hit her just so I could give her a hug afterwards and make her feel better. But I had learn over the past two years that that didn't work anymore and she would just get annoyed with me, so I changed my tactics and kept the physical violence to a minimum, even if she would hit me daily for something I had said or done, in a playful way. I pulled her in for a hug and rested my chin on top of her head.

*.*

That was the start of our relationship. And looking back now I was clearly blinded with love to see that something wasn't quite right. Every time we kissed she would have the same reaction, it would be forceful and passionate and then suddenly she would break off and stare at something. I asked her about it once and she said that she was just adjusting to being in a physical relationship. Why I didn't realise something else was wrong I have no idea. I wish I had realised sooner, maybe then I could have saved our relationship, and our friendship.

*.*

"Look Jake" she said before taking in a deep breath "It honestly isn't you. It's me. And I know everyone says that. But. It's true. I'm not good for you Jake. You need a physical being, I'm, not quite there yet and I know its been hard for you that I haven't been able to…do things and I know you're going to argue with me and say that you don't need anything physical and that you are happy for me to take my time but I know you are being self sacrificing. And I can't deal with that. It's not fair. I wont let you have to put up with my crap, that's just how it is and, I now know that" she shut her eyes for a second and my heart broke as she continued to speak "you are JUST my friend. I've realised that, we can never be more. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on. I'm an adult. I'm sorry. This isn't going to work." my stomach felt like it was in my throat. I was stupid. How could I have thought that she would want a child like me. She was eighteen I was sixteen. It would never work. Anger sparked up in me

"If its such a big thing to you. The two-year age gap. Then why start something in the first place. Were you just upset because no-one wanted to take you to prom that night and you were lonely? Or is it that you've known me for so long that you thought you could use me to try something out before going to college? And now you are making excuses up so you don't have to be in a relationship when you get there? I see how it is Bella, use and abuse." I looked at her full of upset and anger, and instantly regretted what I had said, she was my best friend, she would never treat me like that. My eyes widened "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I, I" I stuttered as she backed away from me looking disgusted, tears welling up in her eyes again

"I can't believe you think I would use you Jake. You're my best friend, one of my only friends. I would never risk that on purpose. Ever. Clearly our friendship isn't as important to you as it is to me. I'm sorry for upsetting you, and messing you around. I really am." She let out a small sob "I would hurt you intentionally, ever ever ever!" she took in a deep breath "I'm going home now Jake. See you around." She turned and started to walk away from me. My heart broke even more as I saw the hurt wash across her face before she wasn't facing me

"No Bella!" I grabbed her arm "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was upset. I still am. Surly you understand that? I love you. I'm sorry. Please, can we make this work?" she turned back towards me

"No Jake. I can't explain why, not properly. I'm sorry. Do you believe me when I say that it is honestly me and not you?" she looked at me with such conviction that I almost did. But I knew I was to blame

"Why wont you tell me the truth Bella. I know you're lying. Just tell me why. We're perfect for each other."

"I'm not lying!" she shouted "I cant tell you why. Not properly Jake. Just understand. You, you are perfect. Me, I'm not. Its all me."

"Bullshit. If you cant even tell me the truth Bella when I ask for it. Even as friends you wont tell me the truth. I don't think we can even be that. Friendship and relationships are based on trust. And right now, I don't trust you. I've always trusted you Bella, I thought we told each other everything?"

"There are some things I cant tell you Jake. Not ever." She looked disgusted

"Fine. Be like that. See how you cope in college without any friends because they don't trust you. And you are so far up your own arse that you wont trust them, even though they clearly love you and would die for you. You are such a pretentious cow!" I was so mad and upset.

"Fine. Be like that! Arsehole! I fucking HATE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed at me. I stopped walking and turned round, she had started to run home. And that was the instant that I regretted everything I had said that night.

*.*

I jolted awake to the sound of the telephone. Still dressed I had fallen asleep on top of my bed next to the collage. I rubbed my hair out my eyes, it needed cutting, and sighed as I put the pictures back up on my wall.

"Jacob!" my dad shouted

"What!" I replied

"One sec" I heard him mutter. He opened my door and looked at me smiling "Bella's on the phone" my stomach dropped and I instantly felt sick.

* * *

><p>So...erm...what do you think? Dramatic huh? The thing with Jacob is that Bella hasn't told him about what happened to her as a child, as you have probably gathered. And at this point in time, she is only just beginning to understand exactly what happened to her so everything is new and fresh and that is why she gets over emotional and upset when they argued. (just to clarify and explain so no one goes off on one about how silly and over the top the argument was).<p>

please please review. I love to hear from you :)


End file.
